Breakfast in Bed
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2017
Summary: Trason one shot. Trini wants some breakfast. Fortunately, Jason's more than willing to serve it to her...in bed, that is (wink, wink). And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Breakfast in Bed**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini (duh!)**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: This is strictly for entertainment purposes and should be treated as such only. I don't own Power Rangers. I'm not looking to make a profit off of writing this story.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Alternate Universe, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Humor, One Shot**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set Currently**

**Summary: Trini wants some breakfast. Fortunately, Jason's more than willing to serve it to her...in bed that is (wink, wink).**

**Author's note: I just had to put out another one shot for my fellow Trason shippers. This is pure smut for anyone who wants to take a shower or wipe the drool off their mouths lol. So, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_March 14__h__, 2015_

Weak sunlight started blanketing through the curtains as morning started to rise in Angel Grove. Laying in bed, sleeping comfortably and smiling brightly after having a sexy dream about her husband the night before, Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott didn't want to wake up as the sun started beaming on her beautiful face. The original yellow ranger felt a huge stirring forming between her legs as last night's events still plagued in her mind. Even knowing him after all these years, her husband still knows how to turn her on.

It was just the simple things he does that still has such an enormous effect on her. From washing his car (shirtless), to shaving his baby face, cooking dinner on the stove, practicing his karate or even winking at her as they're passing by each other in the hallway, it'd take all of her strength not to jump his bones.

Has being married to him; no, has her being in his life for so long caused her to become such a slut when it comes to him?

Trini would get that answer a few seconds later when a pair of soft, supple lips jolted her out of her sleep. Once again, a new stirring formed between her thighs when she felt his large hands parting her legs and nuzzling his face between her inner thighs. She had to suck in her breath when his tongue started licking her slit; inhaling the soft feminine scent of her now soaking folds. To feel his facial hair tickling her soft skin caused her to go unglued.

And he was just getting started.

Jason continued to nip, lick and kiss her flesh as she started withering underneath him. It was a good thing she was laying down because what he was doing to her would cause her knees to buckle, her mind to go into a tizzy and her eyes to roll in the back of her head. She speared her fingers through his short brown hair and moaned softly as he grabbed a hold of her hips and really began going to town on her core. It wasn't long before a strong climax was bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, God," she panted softly, her eyes really rolling in the back of her head as she sunk lower and lower into the bed. Her head was reeling as he kept lapping at her center and keeping his tight hold on her hips. She wrapped her legs over his head and squeezed his face closer to her inner thighs. He even made it a point to stick a finger inside of her swollen opening and started fondling her engorged clit; causing her body to shake uncontrollably at the never-ending tingles going up and down her spine. Before long, she was trying to move away from him because what he was doing was becoming too much, but Jason won't have it.

He promptly had to hold her down because Trini was shaking so much; from all that pleasure he was lavishing on her.

"And, where do you think you're going, missy? I'm not even done yet," he said, smirking seductively at her. She looked at her husband long enough to see his cocky smirk.

"Dude, sometimes, your ego is too good for you," she attempted to laugh.

His smirk never left his face. "Can you blame me, baby? I'm just trying to make sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all. And from what I'm seeing, you're getting a little bit hungry."

She winked at him and grinned foolishly. "I am hungry. Unfortunately, my dashingly handsome husband's not delivering the goods. I'm afraid I may have to finish the job myself."

"Ah, don't worry about it, baby. Jason Lee Scott is gonna take good care of his woman," he replied before he dived back in and continued his ministrations on her core. And, once again, she felt her eyes roll in the back of her head and her body starting to shake uncontrollably.

She fisted her hands into the sheets so hard, her knuckles started turning white, but she didn't bother to pay attention because this man; this gorgeous, loving, attentive man she has been blessed with knowing since she was eight years old was doing everything he can to make sure her needs came first and foremost.

She'll never love anyone like she loves him. Bar none.

When he bit down on her clit with his teeth, that finally did it for her. A strong orgasm ripped right through her heated body as she finally laid limp on the bed and began riding out the aftershocks. He kissed her sensitive core one more time before he released her hips and watched in pure satisfaction as she was coming down from her high. Breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down, sweaty, exhausted, but oh so sated, Trini raised her arms up over her head and allowed a lazy smile to form on her beautiful face. Talk about a good way to wake someone up in the morning, wouldn't you say?

"Jason, baby, one of these days, you're gonna be the death of me," she panted, giggling softly.

He grinned foolishly as he began crawling his way up her naked body and buried his face in the crook of her neck; nibbling on her skin as if she was his favorite dessert.

"But what a way to go, right?" he mumbled against her throat.

"Absolutely. Now, I believe it's time for me to return the favor. I can't leave my man hanging," she sassed before placing her hands on his shoulders and surprising him by pushing him down flat on his back. She then quickly straddled him; rubbing her center against his member, which was fully aroused and standing at full attention. This time, Jason groaned as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, their tongues dueling for dominance. Trini gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands cupping her cute little behind, so she promptly started rocking on him slowly; causing both of them to moan softly.

"You're killing me, baby," he hissed lightly as she reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his stiffening rod, squeezing it softly.

"Oh, no, I can't be killing you. I haven't even got to the good part yet," Trini grinned down at his flushed baby face.

Jason narrowed his eyes at his wife, who was perched perfectly right on top of him. "Such a sexy little vixen I have for a wife. I'm such a lucky son of a bitch."

With her still holding him in her hand, she positioned herself right over the tip of his member and slowly, but surely slid down over him, causing them to moan yet again. Another loud gasp escaped her lips when he easily slid inside of her swollen opening and burying himself to the hilt. Neither one cared to move for a second because they just wanted to marvel at the fact that they were joined together in perfect harmony; like two missing pieces of a puzzle.

"God, you feel so amazing," he moaned as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his, this time more softly. Their tongues once again starting dueling for dominance before she tore her lips away from him.

Bracing herself by placing her hands on his broad chest, Trini threw her head back and moaned as starting moving; rocking her hips slowly and bouncing up and down on his shaft. Jason bucked his hips up and easily hit her hot spots, causing her to tremble immediately, but she kept her movements slow and steady.

She reached behind her and placed her hands on his thighs as she kept bouncing up and down on his stiffness. She felt the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot and once again, she felt tingles going up and down her spine. Tugging on his nipples, she started clamping down on him in a vise grip as he kept hitting her G-spot like a pro. It wasn't long before they both started teetering on the edge of oblivion.

Trini starting picking up the pace; grinding down on his rod faster and harder and throwing her head back once again; her long dark hair cascading over her back. Jason was mesmerized at the sight of her; her head thrown back, her mouth parted and allowing some soft moans and pants escape her lips, her breasts jiggling as she kept riding him and her beautiful, angelic face glowing with pleasure. He couldn't find a more beautiful sight than her.

Another soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts; his thumbs flicking her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. She leaned down and slammed her lips onto his ruthlessly, biting down on his bottom lip and nipping on his skin as she starting grinding on him much faster and harder. Before long, she was really edging closer and closer to becoming unglued.

Not wanting her to do all the work, Jason promptly flipped her over on her back. Without pulling out of her, he somehow managed to turn her over on her stomach and with his hands on her hips, pulled her tight against his chest.

And that's when he really went to town on her.

Trini could feel him go even deeper inside of her as he began pounding into her vigorously. She pulled the covers close to her chest and closed her eyes tightly as fireworks exploded in the back of her eyelids. Her long dark hair was whipping all over her face as she looked over her shoulder and watched her husband pounding into her from behind. She bit down on her lip and was even more turned on; the core of her clamping down on him tightly. Closing her eyes tightly again, she felt her head swim deliciously.

She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss; their tongues tangling with each other as he kept thrusting inside of her fast and furiously. He promptly ran his hand over the smooth globes of her behind, even pinching her cheeks gently, but firmly as he too was inching towards his own nirvana.

As they edged closer and closer to their respective peaks, Jason and Trini ended up laying on the bed, with him spooning her from behind and placing his hand on her stomach. He kept hammering deep inside of her; the tip of his member hitting her G-spot over and over again and feeling her clenching him with everything she had to offer. She raised her arm up over their heads and gripped his head tightly as her moans got even louder. The headboard was banging softly against the wall and the bed was creaking underneath them as they began working to reach their attended goal. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat, they were calling each other's names out and for Trini, every single part of her body was sore.

But it was a good kind of sore.

After all, when you have a gorgeous man at your beck and call and knows how to get the job done, you feel that you have hit the jackpot.

When he reached down in front of her and started fondling her engorged clit once again, she finally lost it. She screamed out his name as she climaxed for the second time. The intensity of her orgasm was so overwhelming that she had tears in her eyes as she was riding out the aftershocks. He kept pushing through her tight walls several more times before he too finally exploded; spilling himself deep inside of her.

As they were both coming down from their respective highs, they laid tangled in each other's arms and allowed themselves to cool down. He turned her head to face him and their lips met once again, this time, their kisses was more tender, romantic and subtle as they laid together on the bed. Nothing better than making mad, passionate love first thing in the morning.

"Thank you for breakfast," Trini laughed softly, breaking the silence between them.

Jason smirked as he buried his face against her luscious dark tresses. "It was my pleasure, baby. It was just as good for me, too."

"What brought this all on, though? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining one bit, but what was going through your mind?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He sighed as he stared at her, his brown eyes twinkling with so much love. "I don't know what came over me, but I just wanted you. And, I may have overheard you having a dream about me last night."

"You heard me?" she asked, looking a little bit surprised.

"Yeah, and it was pretty hot, to be honest. I knew I had to make your dream come true. So did I deliver?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

She rolled her eyes playfully, however, she snuggled closer to him and kissed his shoulder lightly. "Oh, you more than delivered. I can't even walk right now."

"Well, that means I got the job done, as usual," he joked, causing them both to laugh heartedly. Their laughter died, however, when her stomach started rumbling.

"Now I'm really hungry. And since I'm pretty immobile for the time being..." Trini said, narrowing her eyes at him with a playful snort.

"I'm gonna have to get up and fix you something to eat. I won't keep you waiting for long, Starving Marvin," he quipped as he leaned over and kissed her quickly, then he promptly climbed out of bed and went to the drawer to find a pair of pants to wear. He has no intention of wearing a shirt, which suited her just fine because she loves watching him cook shirtless.

"Thank you for not wearing a shirt," she called out to him. He looked over his shoulder and winked at her as he started heading out of the bedroom.

"Only for my sexy wife. I'll be back. I love you, Tiger," he called back before disappearing from view.

"Love you, too, Rex," she shouted before pulling the covers over her naked body and allowed a contented smile to form on her face.

And she really does love that man. What a wonderful way to wake up this morning; by being made love to so throughly by the one man she loves and adores. If she were to die tomorrow, she'll cherish this moment for the rest of her life.

Her stomach still grumbling, Trini wished that Jason would hurry up with her food, though.

**The End!**

**Make sure you check my newly full length story **_**Love Will Prevail**_** starring our favorite OG red and yellow rangers from MMPR!**

**Please review!**


End file.
